


Caring Touches

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Language, Light Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: The reader gets injured during a mission and Javi takes care of her.





	Caring Touches

The knuckles went on hammering on the door and you knew you’re in trouble. In a rush, you tossed the first-aid box under a towel and opened the door.

“What the hell did you think?!” Javier shouted and came in bursting angrily. “I didn’t give you permission to the raid! You put the whole mission at risk with your stubbornness!” As he stepped through the door, the familiar scent of his aftershave and smoke washed over you. God, you missed him so much while he was in Medellín!

“I’m glad to see you too, Javi. Please, come in.” You rolled your eyes sarcastically and followed him to the kitchen. He paced up and down the room, eyes blazed in fury.

“You could have got killed yourself.” He scowled at you angrily and you closed your lips and pressed them tight avoiding to add fuel to the fire by talking back. 

“What would I say to the ambassador? Fuck! I should suspend y…” He continued but the words stuck in his throat. A bloody lint laying in the sink caught his attention. Your heart jumped to your throat as he was looking up and down on your body searching for a wound.

You hadn’t realized until that moment how poorly you were dressed. You didn’t wear any bra just a tight shirt with a dangerously short pants.

“Are you injured?” The sharp look became more intense on his beautiful face.

“Nope.” You answered shortly and your cheeks blushed.

“Let me see it.” He sighed, relenting a little.

“I’m fine, it’s not even my blood. Don’t…” Despite all your efforts he grabbed your arm and turned you around.

“Jesus, Y/N!”

Your back was a bleeding mess. You tried to cover the wound with a bandage by yourself but let’s be honest it was barely impossible judging by its location.

“It’s nothing.” You said and giggled attempting to persuade him. 

“You forgot to mention it in your report, didn’t you?” He gave you a quick darting frown and clucked his tongue in disapproval. “We’re gonna need some supplies.” You stretched your lips a little and pointed to the towel. He grabbed the first-aid box and led you to the couch by your hand like a child.

“Take off your clothes.” 

“What?!” You chuckled nervously.

“Your shirt. I need access to the wound.”

“Fine.” You turned your back at him and started to pull off your shirt but the motion was too painful.

“Let me help with this.” He grunted and gently pulled up the fabric on your waist over your shoulders leaving your skin tingling by the light stroke of his touch. With a blanket you found on the couch you covered your breasts and sat down. He settled behind you to got to work.

“Fuck, Y/N. It looks pretty bad.” You flinched as a finger touched you and it wasn’t because of the pain.

He liked your companion it was obvious. Drinking with him after a busy day was almost a rutin. It happened many times before but he never tried to hit on you. Yet, deep down, you hoped that he was attracted to you.

“How did they hurt you like that? What happened?” 

“I’m not sure. I tried to run for cover but… you know.” 

“Is this from a bullet?!” He snarled. “You nearly got killed!” His tone deepened to one of anger.

“I can take care of myself.” You snapped and hissed as the pain shot through your scapula.

“Seriously?! Is that why I’m wiping blood from your back?” He could be so arrogant sometimes.

You drew a sharp breath as you were about to say something, then gave up, shaking your head slowly. You were sitting in silence, struggling to pay more attention to your own breathing then his tickling your back.

“I’m sorry.” You said finally when he finished tanting your wound.

“I just… want you to be safe.” He said softly and there was something in his voice made your heart beating faster.

He stroked your naked back rubbing the ball of his thumb gently over your curves, leaving goosebumps along its way. You sat trembling for a while, paralyzed by his touch then you turned your face and glanced at his deep, seductive eyes. He didn’t kiss you though.

“Promise me you’re not gonna do anything stupid like this again.” He nuzzled your neck and ran his fingertips along your spine causing your stomach to flutter with thrill.

Before you could say anything you felt his warm lips pressed onto the delicate skin of your shoulder close to your neck and placed a long kiss on it. Your arousal became evident. Your whole body was heaving with the effort of catching your breath.

He cupped your cheek with a hand keeping your head tilting back and you closed your eyes. His mouth slowly slid alongside your neck then your jawline to your quivering lips.

“Promise me!” He breathed. Jesus, he was such a tease!

“I promise.” Your mouth formed the words but no sound came.

Finally, his lips brushed against yours sending waves of pleasure through your nerves. He stifled a groan as he was kissing you hungrily and you melted against his panting chest.

“I’m afraid… I like you more than I should.” He purred with his husky voice and tenderly pulled you to turn and face him. Your eyes straining, searching his face to divine whether or not you had it right.

“I’m afraid, me too.” Your face was flushed, and you felt soft all over, and utterly exposed.

His eyes burned with something you’ve never seen before. He gave a peck on your lips playfully then pulled you into a sweet, passionate kiss. You let out a soft moan and felt him smiling against your lips with his rare, boyish smile you fell in love from the first time.


End file.
